


Take A Picture

by LilyInTheSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Model Bucky, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, photographer steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Model Bucky and his photographer boyfriend Steve have a photo shoot to do, but Bucky's a brat and Steve's itching to spank him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Take A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://lilyinthesnow.tumblr.com/post/613334674951012352/thinking-about-modelbucky-and-his-bossy) post on tumblr. Links are once again being a butthead so just in case it doesn't work here's this. ---->  
> https://lilyinthesnow.tumblr.com/post/613334674951012352/thinking-about-modelbucky-and-his-bossy
> 
> This was originally posted to my tumblr and I'm open to prompts if you've got 'em.  
> @lilyinthesnow

He’s posed for Steve before. Knows what a perfectionist his boyfriend is. Knows that if he annoys him enough he might get spanked a little bit when they’re done. It’s not really incentive for him to cooperate though. The opposite actually. This time isn’t any different. He knows they’ll get the pictures Steve wants. It just might take a little longer than usual.

He moves how Steve directs him. At first. Steve starts out with basic poses. The same poses in every fashion magazine ever. Ones that show off the clothes. Boring ones that Bucky has done time and time again. A bored Bucky is not a happy Bucky and he knows he’s got a gleam in his eye when Steve shakes his head with a long suffering sigh and snaps a single word. “No.”

He pouts a little and doesn’t reply except to flip Steve off after he’s taken the picture of him pouting. Steve takes a picture of him flipping him off too. Bucky knows he’ll pay for it later and brings up his other hand, middle finger extended to join the first. Might as well make it count.

Steve glares, snaps the picture, then puts his camera on the tripod he rarely uses. Instead preferring to hold it so he can move around. He pushes a few buttons on it and Bucky sighs happily when Steve unbuttons the cuffs of his denim jacket, pushes them up his forearms. Steve must be particularly impatient today; Bucky’s barely even started being a brat.

He grins when Steve walks over, the camera snapping away as he moves. Bucky raises his hands beside his head, knows not to touch Steve because if he starts now he won’t stop. It’s been too long since they’ve seen each other. He pastes an innocent look on his face, one that he knows Steve can’t resist. One that he knows Steve knows is utter bullshit.

“You need it bad, don’t you baby,” Steve asks, voice dark and edged with lust. Bucky licks his lips, can’t help but glance down and see the erection already straining at the fly of Steve’s jeans.

“I’m not the only one.” He smirks and then the innocent look is back when Steve leans down over him, crowding him close but still too far away. Bucky inhales the spicy scent of Steve’s cologne, breaths out with a shuddering sigh and forces himself not to react when Steve reaches a hand toward his neck. Those warm calloused fingers graze over his neck and he can only stare up at Steve when instead of wrapping around his throat like he wants, Steve curls them into the neck of his shirt and tugs it down. Stretching the neck of his shirt, baring just a hint of clavicle and the dip between them at the base of his throat.

“How bad are you going to be today, Buck?”

Bucky smirks again, licks his lips, and then scrapes the bottom one against his teeth, eyes Steve’s hand and imagines the handprints his ass might be covered in later. “How bad do you want me to be?”

Steve gives Bucky a smirk of his own, tugs the neck of his shirt once again, then leans down and licks across Bucky’s lips. He whimpers, moves to chase after him, one hand reaching to tangle in Steve’s hair. Steve stops him with a hand to his sternum, not so gently shoves him back against the wall. “That bad, huh?”

Bucky’s cock twitches and he grins. He hopes Steve got enough pictures that he can actually use. At least until it’s time to change outfits. The next ones won’t be fit for anyone but them. Steve nods like he knows which decision Bucky’s made, walks back to the camera.

Bucky drops his hands, immediately cups his filling cock and Steve’s hand twitches like he already wants to start painting Bucky’s ass red. His other hand slides up under his shirt, dragging it up to bare his abs, the trail of dark hair leading under the waistband of his jeans. He sighs as he rubs himself over his jeans, groans at the fire burning in Steve’s eyes. Pinches his nipple with a quiet gasp. Deft fingers pop the button on his jeans and Steve’s jaw clenches, tendons straining, when Bucky slides a hand inside his jeans. He wraps his fingers around his cock, under his boxer briefs, moans as he circles his thumb over the crown.

The flash of the camera never stops. Almost blinding as he watches his boyfriend trying not to snap at him. He knows it won’t take much to get Steve going. Not today. Not when it’s been so long. He drops his other hand, shirt falling back down, and unzips his jeans.

“Bucky.” It’s almost a growl, Steve’s hands are trembling at his sides, eyes gone dark but for a small ring of blue around his pupils. Steve wants it just as much as Bucky does. Wants to bend him over his knee, feel the heat of his body against his. Skim his hands over his ass. Hear his quiet desperate mewls for more and please and don’t stop. The first sharp cry at the slap of skin on skin. The heat and fire of blood rising to the skin. The twitch of Bucky’s cock where it’s trapped between Steve’s long thighs. Scraped almost raw by rough denim. And Bucky will ask for more. Harder.

He’ll beg for it and Steve will answer with another strike. Another stinging hit. Again and again until Bucky comes, spurts of creamy white painting the floor beneath him, splatters on Steve’s jeans that will earn him another smack. Another handprint blooming crimson on his skin, adding another layer of heat and pleasure and pain.

For now though, Steve will only watch. And wait. They both know what’s coming. They’re both ready for it.


End file.
